Deseos de escorias
by Louchette
Summary: Los dos amaban profundamente a alguien, pero ninguno de los dos eran correspondidos. Por eso, intentaron rellenar el vacío con el otro.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:** Los dos amaban profundamente a alguien, pero ninguno de los dos eran correspondidos. Por eso, intentaron rellenar el vacío con el otro._

* * *

 **Deseos de escorias.**

" _Tell me we both matter, don't we?"_

 _ **-Running up that hill, Kate Bush.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno:**

Observó las copas de los árboles en el campo del instituto agitarse vigorosamente al ritmo que el viento les marcaba; algunas hojas se desprendían de sus ramas y salían disparadas a revolotear por el aire.

Ansiaba estar allí, en alguna rama alta de uno de los tantos árboles, sintiendo la ventisca golpear contra su cuerpo y envolviendose con el sonido de las hojas chocando unas con otras.

Entrecerró los párpados, como si con eso pudiera trasladarse allí. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, largando el aire al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer sus hombros con resignación.

Tan ensimismada estaba, que casi suelta un pequeño grito cuando sintió un repentino y suave golpe en su cabeza.

-Concentrate, ¿quieres? -cruzó los brazos con gesto reprobatorio -Ya te lo dije el primer día que empecé a trabajar aquí. No creas que porque te conozco y somos buenos amigos, no te castigaré como a los otros estudiantes si te veo holgazaneando en mi clase -frunció el ceño, enojado.

Sonrió escuetamente.

-No estoy holgazaneando, _profesor Shiba_ -refutó, la burla pululando en su tono al decir lo último -Ya termine los ejercicios que dió.

-No mientas, los di hace apenas unos 15 minutos y eran bastantes -murmuró él con desconfianza.

Rukia le extendió su cuaderno, una altanera ceja levantada en alto, ante lo cual Kaien se lo quitó de un manotazo, resoplando, y revisó sus hojas.

-Si que eres nerd -dijo con un poco de resignación y burla, devolviéndole la carpeta al comprobar que efectivamente, todos sus problemas ya estaban resueltos y de manera correcta. Curvó sus labios ladinamente -Después de todo, eres el pequeño orgullo de Byakuya, ¿no? -le revolvió el cabello con cariño. Kuchiki sintió sus mejillas arder -Pequeño, muy muy pequeño orgullo -y le dio una última palmada en la cabeza antes de alejarse de su asiento y continuar pasando por los pupitres de los demás estudiantes.

Rukia no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo para responder a la clara burla a su estatura; para cuando lo hizo, Kaien ya estaba con otro compañero de clases respondiendo sus dudas. Bufó y se peinó con los dedos el desorden que le había hecho en su cabello. Echó una rápida mirada en su dirección. Agachó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo con su flequillo y le costó contener la pequeña sonrisa que luchaba por aparecer en sus labios.

* * *

Le gustaba Kaien Shiba.

No sólo le gustaba, estaba enamorada de él.

Nunca se había sentido de tal manera por otra persona pero estaba segura de sus sentimientos.

Era su primer amor.

Y estaba absolutamente bien con ello.

Estaba bien con que él era mucho más mayor que ella, no era algo que la molestase.

Estaba bien con que él la viera como a una amiga de la infancia solamente. Tenía la esperanza de que si sus sentimientos de amistad hacia él habían cambiado, ¿por qué no podían los de él también? Sólo debía demostrarle que ya no era tan pequeña como él la veía.

Estaba bien con que él esté con otras mujeres. Estaba muy consciente de su diferencia de edad y no era lo suficientemente ingenua como para creer que él no tendría _esos_ deseos. No le inquietaba, no mientras supiera que las mujeres con las que estaba no eran más que algo del momento o una simple atracción.

Pero…

No estaba bien con que se estuviera enamorando de otra mujer. En absoluto.

Lo conocía, por eso se dio cuenta antes de que él mismo lo hiciera.

En el pasado había visto cómo se involucraba en pequeñas relaciones, pero no vio que desarrollara ningún sentimiento serio hacia ellas.

Nunca se tuvo que preocupar por eso.

Hasta ahora...

Se apoyó en la pared y los observó a través de la pequeña ventana en la puerta del salón.

Las clases ya habían terminado y ella había ido a esperarlo afuera de la última aula en el que había tenido que dar clase.

Le había prometido que la acompañaría hasta su casa, le haría de cenar y se quedaría un rato con ella.

Kaien sabía que Byakuya estaba en otro de sus viajes, que no lo veía hace meses y que llevaba todo ese tiempo viviendo sola en el amplio y lujoso departamento que su hermano había comprado para ambos (aunque estaba segura de que él lo había elegido ostentoso porque estaba consciente que la mayoría del tiempo, estaría ella sola habitandolo); sabía que era realmente mala cocinando, por eso se alimentaba de comidas chatarras o precalentadas; sabía que lo odiaba; sabía lo sola que se sentía.

Por eso se lo había prometido.

Pero _ella_ apareció en los pocos segundos que se demoró en llegar allí desde que sonó la campana, y él no se había percatado de su presencia fuera del salón ni parecía acordarse de que lo estaba esperando.

Dejó salir el aire por entre sus labios, sin apartar su mirada de ellos.

La sonrisa que Kaien le dedicaba a la profesora Miyako era amplia, feliz, y genuina _._ Más genuina de las que le daba a ella.

Volteó la cabeza hacia su derecha con un movimiento brusco y frunció el ceño.

No se quedaría ahí a verlos coquetear tontamente.

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, aún sin abrir los ojos, y sólo pudo dar unos pocos pasos antes de chocar contra algo suave. Cayó al piso, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba varias cosas desparramarse y un pequeño grito.

-¡Lo siento! -una chica pelinaranja exclamó, apenas abrió los ojos -¡No te vi! -agregó y ante la mirada atónita de la Kuchiki, se dio dos pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza, como si estuviera tocando a una puerta -Soy realmente descuidada, ¿eh? -murmuró, observando sus carpetas y hojas esparcidas por el piso -¿Estás bien? -indago mientras se las ponía a recoger.

Rukia agitó la cabeza para salir de su aturdimiento y asintió.

-No fue nada, también fue mi culpa -se arrodilló y comenzó a juntar algunas cosas, ayudándola -No estaba viendo por donde iba.

Estaba por juntar unas hojas que habían caído a un lado suyo, cuando alguien más se le adelantó y lo hizo por ella.

-¿Cómo es que siempre te las arreglas para chocar con alguien por los pasillos, eh Inoue? -murmuró el chico con llamativo pelo naranja que había llegado, pasándole sus cosas a la aludida.

Ella rió nerviosamente.

-No seas malo, Ichigo -reclamó antes de volver su vista a la morena -Entonces, ¿segura que estás bien…

-Rukia -completó, y le extendió las cosas que había juntado, ella los tomó y agradeció con una sonrisa-Y si.

Se puso de pie hábilmente y agitó el polvo de su falda escolar, por el rabillo del ojo notó como el pelinaranja ayudaba a la otra chica levantarse.

-Bueno, si es así entonces debo irme, me están esperando -aferrándose fuertemente a su mochila y sonriendo grandemente -¡Nos vemos Ichigo! ¡Adiós Rukia! -se despidió, y sin esperar más comenzó a correr hacia la salida.

La morena observó con curiosidad al chico de pie a su lado, parecía que todavía ni había caído en su presencia. Lo recorrió con su mirada de abajo arriba, hasta llegar a sus ojos que no se apartaban del camino por el que se fue Inoue, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verlos.

Conocía esa mirada.

Demasiado bien para su gusto.

Esos ojos se opacaban de la misma manera en la que los suyos lo hacían cuando pensaba en Kaien.

El anhelo de algo que sabes está muy lejos de tu alcance.

Sonrío, una mueca más triste que feliz, y ocultó la mitad de su rostro con su flequillo.

-Realmente apesta enamorarse así de alguien que no te corresponde, ¿no? -susurró, antes de que supiera lo que hacía y cerrara la boca.

Fue un impulso.

Macabramente le alegraba encontrar a alguien que se sentía de la misma forma que ella, que entendiera lo que era.

El pelinaranja se sobresaltó notoriamente y se giró en su dirección.

Pero Rukia no le dio tiempo a decir nada y se marchó sin más.

* * *

Todo le recordaba a ella.

Su cabello largo, su sonrisa, su personalidad amable, su constante preocupación por él, esa atmósfera que la rodeaba que te tranquilizaba cuando estabas cerca suyo.

Como Orihime lo hacía sentir, le recordaba a su mamá.

Estaba mal que se sintiera de tal manera por esas razones, estaba muy consciente de eso. Pero no podía evitarlo. Había sido tan apegado a ella de niño que desde que falleció, no hacía más que extrañarla y anhelar volver a verla.

Orihime no era su madre, pero lo hacía sentir igual de bien que ella. Su presencia era como un enorme paraguas que lo protegía del enorme diluvio en su interior.

No era su madre, estaba muy lejos de serlo. Ese fue el detalle que ayudó a que se terminara enamorando de ella, profundamente.

Habían sido compañeros de clases desde pequeños en realidad, pero no fue sino hasta recién el segundo año de secundaria que realmente empezó a relacionarse con ella por medio de Tatsuki, una amiga que ambos tenían en común.

Rápidamente se hicieron amigos muy cercanos, rápidamente cayó por ella.

...Fue el único en caer.

Para ella, no era más que un buen amigo en el que podía confiar y apoyarse siempre que quería o lo necesitaba.

Y él estaba bien con eso, podría protegerla de esa manera.

No le importaba que ella no lo viese como él la veía a ella, no le importaba que ella estuviese con otros chicos. Él tampoco era un mojigato ya, estaba muy lejos de serlo.

Pero era diferente…

Para él, todas aquellas con las que estuvo no eran más que rostros borrosos que lo habían acompañado en alguna solitaria noche. Orihime sólo había estado con dos chicos (lo sabía bien, porque ella misma se lo había confesado entre murmullos, tartamudeos, y mejillas coloradas) pero esos no eran rostros borrosos, eran los rostros bien claros de las personas de las que se había enamorado.

Tenía un buen y numeroso grupo de amigos, con los que se divertía y quienes realmente le agradaban; a pesar de que se aseguraba de no demostrar ninguna de estas cosas. Sin embargo, de todos modos, no podía evitar sentirse solo. Ninguno de ellos podría entenderlo realmente.

Por eso fue que sintió curiosidad por _ella_ , por eso fue que la buscó.

Porque había logrado identificar su sentir con sólo una mirada durante unos pocos segundos.

Finalmente logró encontrarla, durante uno de los descansos que salió a caminar por los pasillos. La alcanzó a ver por la puerta abierta de su aula, estaba apoyada en el marco de una de las ventanas abiertas. No podía ver su rostro ya que le estaba dando la espalda, pero por su espalda encorvada y su parar flojo, adivinaba que estaba aburrida.

Todos sus compañeros se encontraban hablando entre ellos en pequeños grupos, ella estaba sola.

Aparentemente cursaba segundo año de preparatoria, como él, pero en otro grupo.

Entró al salón sin importarle que no era el suyo, pasando desapercibido a la mirada de los demás estudiantes y directo hacia donde estaba ella. Se paró al lado suyo, dándose vuelta para quedar apoyado contra la pared mirando al salón y no afuera como ella, y guardó las manos en los bolsillos. Giró el rostro levemente en su dirección, ella lo miraba con clara curiosidad.

Se observaron fijamente unos segundos.

Se dio cuenta fácilmente porque ella supo distinguir cómo se sentía.

Resopló y volvió la cabeza hacia el frente, revolviéndose el cabello con una mano.

-Apesta bastante.

La morena lo vio unos segundos más sin inmutarse, cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, curvó sus labios ligeramente hacia el costado.

Ichigo correspondió el gesto.

No dijeron más nada, ambos regresaron la vista al frente, clavándola en la nada y divagando mentalmente.

Se quedó allí hasta que el receso terminó y el profesor llegó; se marchó sin despedirse, con pasos apurados porque seguramente su profesor también ya había llegado a su aula.

Cuando el siguiente receso tocó, siendo la hora del almuerzo, él fue a su salón nuevamente. Ella lo estaba esperando en el marco de la puerta del aula y cuando quedaron frente a frente, simplemente le dijo que le gustaba almorzar en la terraza antes de comenzar a caminar por el pasillo.

Él la siguió.

* * *

 **Nada más subo esto porque es un proyecto cortito, tengo planeado que sea de unos 10 capítulos (o menos) nada más; y porque ya tengo un par de capítulos hechos.**

 **Se podría decir que hay un poco de Ooc con Rukia e Ichigo? No sé, yo personalmente no lo veo así, nada más que en este fic en vez de hacerlos tan... como son (?), me voy a enfocar más en ese pequeño lado """vulnerable""" de su personalidad que se ve en algunos pocos capítulos en vez de su actitud peleona y tan ellos (? Así que por eso, yo no considero que sea un Ooc *carita pensante de wpp* pero ustedes opinen como quieran. Así que ya aviso esto por las dudas para el que no le guste el ""Ooc"".**

 **Tenía muchas dudas de si ponermelo a escribir o no, porque no me quiero desenfocar de Sobrio que es mi proyecto principal, pero la idea no se me iba de la cabeza, y no me podía enfocar en el otro fic por pensar en este, y ya que no lo voy a hacer largo, me decidí por escribirlo de una vez así ya me lo sacó de la cabeza y me vuelvo a enfocar con Sobrio.**

 **Trataré de subir un capí por mes/mes y medio.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier opinión es más que bienvenida :D**

 _ **~Louchette.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Me di cuenta tarde que me olvide de poner esto en el primer capí, **lo pongo ahora y cuenta por el primer cap, este, y todos los demás que vienen** (porque seguramente me olvidaré de ponerlo en el resto también).

 **Disclaimer:** **Bleach y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, no le hubiera dado ese final al manga si fuese así, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.  
**

* * *

 **Deseos de escorias.  
**

" _Tell me we both matter, don't we?"_

 _ **-Running up that hill, Kate Bush.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Dos:**

-¿Quién te gusta?

Sin querer hizo un rayón en la hoja por el sobresalto que le causó la repentina pregunta. Se giró hacia el pelinaranja. Él seguía haciendo la tarea, sentado frente al escritorio junto a la cama en la que estaba ella acostada haciendo sus deberes, imperturbado como si no hubiera cuestionado nada.

-¿Por qué de repente sales con eso?

Ichigo suspiró, dejó el lápiz junto a su cuaderno y finalmente volteó a verla. Apoyó un codo en la mesa y su cabeza en la mano, aparentaba aburrimiento pero sus ojos y el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas demostraba lo contrario.

-Curiosidad -pausó unos segundos en los que apartó la mirada y se revolvió el cabello con cierta inquietud -Además, tú sabes quien me gusta… -dijo, como toda explicación.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Y qué? Lo sé porque fuiste muy obvio delante mío, no porque me lo hubieras contado -y con indignación volvió a enfocarse en su tarea, sin darle importancia al rayón que cruzaba la mitad de la hoja continúo escribiendo.

Estaban en la casa del Kurosaki.

Ambos se habían hecho muy apegados en el mes y medio que había pasado. Pasaban juntos la mayoría de los recesos, y los almuerzos en la azotea de la escuela ya se habían hecho algo cotidiano; incluso había varios días en que el pelinaranja la acompañaba hasta un punto cercano a su casa, a pesar de que vivía bastante lejos de allí.. Sin embargo, un día, cuando estaban caminando uno al lado del otro hacia la reja de la escuela, le comentó que había comprado un nuevo juego para su consola y si quería ir a su casa a probarlo con él. La morena aceptó sin pensarlo. Desde entonces y sin decir nada, ella comenzó a ir a su casa todos los días después del instituto, quedándose hasta después de la cena.

A él le gustaba la distracción que su presencia era para sus pensamientos; a ella no le gustaba la soledad que atosigaba su vacío departamento.

Rukia dejó de escribir y le dirigió un rápido vistazo por el rabillo del ojo, notando que él se había quedado en la misma posición, pareciendo perdido en sus pensamientos. Apretó los labios y miró por la ventana al lado de la cama al cielo lluvioso.

-Kaien.

Ichigo salió de su ensimismamiento al oír el pequeño susurro, enfocó su atención en ella nuevamente.

-Kaien… Shiba -repitió la morena, esquivando su mirada.

Frunció el ceño, ¿de dónde le sonaba ese nombre?

-¿Kaien Shiba? -repitió pensativo, tratando de ubicar de dónde lo conocía. De repente sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa -¿El _profesor_ Kaien Shiba?

Ella se tomó unos buenos segundos antes de asentir apenas perceptiblemente.

-¿Te gusta platónicamente o qué?

Se giró hacia el pelinaranja enojada.

-¡Idiota! -exclamó -Sabría distinguir entre algo así y un enamoramiento de verd- -se quedó callada a media palabra al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, volvió a insultarlo una vez más por lo bajo y regresó a su tarea, tratando de ignorar el calor en su rostro y lo que acababa de suceder..

Nunca había dicho sus sentimientos en voz alta, ni siquiera en soledad. Apenas se atrevía a pensarlo.

Ichigo permaneció unos momentos observándola en silencio, antes de levantarse de la silla y acercarse a su cama, sin decirle nada corrió los libros y cuadernos que ella había desparramado sobre esta ante su mirada sorprendida y confusa, y se sentó en el espacio que había dejado libre, deslizándose hacia atrás hasta quedar con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las piernas extendidas sobre el colchón. Ella lo observaba sin entender.

-¿Entonces cómo es que llegaste a eso? Supongo que no te empezó a gustar por su manera de dar clases -indago.

Rukia agachó la cabeza, sintiendo su rostro calentarse de nuevo. Con resignación se incorporó para copiarlo y sentarse junto a él en una posición parecida a la suya, nada más que en vez de estirar las piernas las flexiono y atrajo a su pecho, abrazándose a ellas y apoyando el mentón sobre una de sus rodillas.

-Lo conozco desde muy pequeña. La hermana mayor de Kaien es buena amiga de mi hermano -se encogió de hombros-. Cuando Byakuya se tenía que ir de viaje de negocios, solía quedarme en su casa.

Ichigo asintió, sin apartar su vista del ropero frente a ellos.

-¿Él no estaba de novio con la profesora Miyako?

La morena no contestó, lo tomó como un sí.

Se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Pienso que realmente deberías seguir adelante.

Kuchiki aferró con más fuerza el agarre alrededor de sus piernas.

-Pienso que realmente deberías seguir adelante -repitió, con tono mordaz.

Ichigo quiso refutar algo pero rápidamente se mordió la lengua, había entendido claramente que la enana le había devuelto el comentario a su misma situación. Rukia no lo había visto con Orihime muchas veces, sólo un par más aparte del día en que se conocieron… ¿tan obvio era el hecho de que ella no sentía nada por él?

-Intente hacerlo, varias veces -habló después de un momento, dirigiendo su mirada a ella -... por lo menos - pausó -¿Y tú? -como toda respuesta, ella sólo escondió su rostro entre sus brazos.

Kurosaki permaneció con la vista fija en ella, admirandola. Encorvada en sí misma, parecía más pequeña de lo que ya era. La observó detalladamente.

Rukia era linda. Muy linda.

No lo pensó, simplemente actúo. Era alguien que se dejaba llevar mucho por los impulsos.

La morena se sobresaltó cuando el pelinaranja jaló su brazo para destapar su cara, y con la otra mano agarró su rostro, haciendo que lo alzara. Antes de que pudiera quejarse, él estrelló su boca contra la suya. Observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par los de él fuertemente cerrados, sintió sus labios moverse contra los suyos. Empezó como algo suave, sus labios se movieron apurados pero con gentileza; sin embargo rápidamente se tornó en algo mucho más apasionado cuando él mordió con cierta rudeza su labio inferior para hacerle entreabrir la boca e introdujo sin miramientos su lengua en la boca de ella, recorriendo su cavidad hábilmente. Dejó que la empujara hasta quedar acostada sobre el colchón, dejó que él se colocará encima suyo. Agarró en puños la sábana, sin mover las manos de al lado suyo; las de él seguían en sus mejillas. En ningún momento se había roto el beso.

A pesar de que ella no respondía, Ichigo la besaba apasionadamente.

Rukia entrecerró los ojos. Se sentía húmedo, pero principalmente cálido. Apretó los párpados con fuerza y rodeó con los brazos la espalda de él, aferrándose a su camisa. Empezó a corresponderle con la misma pasión, moviendo su lengua contra la de él y tratando de imitar sus movimientos lo mejor posible.

El roce de su experimentada lengua contra la suya, aún tímida, no dejaba de enviarle escalofríos a su espina dorsal.

Ichigo inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y con sus manos hizo que ella hiciera lo mismo hacia el lado contrario, profundizando aún más el contacto entre sus bocas. Podía decir con facilidad que ese era su primer beso, la torpeza en sus movimientos la delataba, pero eso le gustaba. Además, estaba aprendiendo velozmente lo que debía hacer, como su cuerpo se agitaba involuntariamente con pequeños choques eléctricos lo comprobaba.. Recorrió el costado de su torso con una de sus manos, yendo con más lentitud cuando paso por al lado de sus pechos, hasta llegar a su cintura.

Se sentía bien, muy bien.

Quería más de eso.

Rukia lo sintió alejarse pero se incorporó sutilmente y lo siguió, aún abrazándolo, sin dejar que se separará, e introdujo ella también su lengua en la boca de él.

Quería más de esa calidez.

Finalmente se distanciaron luego de un buen rato, ambos con la respiración agitada y jadeantes.

La morena dejó que sus manos se deslizaran pesadamente por la espalda del Kurosaki hasta caer sobre el colchón a cada lado suyo. Se miraron fijamente hasta que Ichigo cerró los ojos y se agachó nuevamente. Esta ocasión en vez de buscar sus labios, se dirigió a su cuello; lo recorrió desde la clavícula hasta detrás de la oreja con su lengua. Rukia contuvo un suspiro y apretó los labios con fuerza, tratando de contener los temblores involuntarios que agitaban a su cuerpo. El pelinaranja inspiró profundamente antes de dejar salir el aire al mismo tiempo que mordía con suavidad la piel de la morena justo por arriba de su clavícula, asegurándose de dejar la marca de un beso para después alejarse y acostarse en la cama al lado de ella.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, mirando fijamente el techo, calmando sus respiraciones. Ninguno sabía qué decir.

A ambos les había gustado, por diferentes razones: la de él, el simple hecho que se sentía bien; y la de ella, la calidez.

Diferentes razones pero el mismo propósito.

Durante ante aquel contacto los pensamientos callaron, el sentimiento de decepción amorosa quedó momentáneamente olvidado, y por lo que duró, no se sintieron tan vacíos.

Ninguno quería sentirse vacío.

-Ese fue mi primer beso -murmuró Rukia al cabo de unos minutos, sin apartar la mirada de la pintura blanca sobre ellos.

-Lo sé -respondió Ichigo, también sin voltearla a ver -¿Te molestó que lo tomara?

Negó con la cabeza, y finalmente volteó a verlo. Él le devolvió la mirada al sentirse observado.

-Quiero más -su rostro serio y la demanda en su voz contrastaba con el rojo de sus cachetes y la vacilación muda en su tono.

Al Kurosaki no le sorprendió su petición, él también quería más después de todo. Se acomodo para quedar de costado también, enfretándola. Acarició su suave mejilla con la mano izquierda.

-¿Segura? -ella asintió, apenas perceptiblemente -Pensé que no querrías seguir adelante con algo así.

Rukia pareció pensarlo unos momentos, después cerró los ojos y resopló, su aliento chocando contra su rostro. Se incorporó y comenzó a juntar sus cosas.

Ichigo se sentó en la cama, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos con los ojos.

-Tengo que irme, se me esta haciendo tarde.

Echó un vistazo a la ventana por sobre su hombro, apenas estaba atardeciendo y ella se solía quedar a cenar.

La morena guardó sus pertenencias en la mochila y salió de la habitación sin decir más.

Kurosaki se levantó y la alcanzó en pocos pasos largos, tomándola de la muñeca para detenerla en el pasillo justo antes de que bajara las escaleras al primer piso de su casa. Rukia frenó, pero continúo dándole la espalda.

-¿Dije algo que te molesto?

Dejó caer sus hombros, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo tensa que estaba.

-No es eso -agitó la cabeza -Quiero más -repitió -, pero si quiero esto es por el simple hecho de que te quiero usar solamente. Y eso está mal.

Apretó sutilmente el agarre en la muñeca de ella.

-No está mal. Yo también te estaría usando.

Clavó sus orbes violetas en las miel, analizandose mutuamente.

-¿Se sintió bien? -prosiguió el pelinaranja ante el silencio que se extendió entre ellos.

Rukia se sonrojó débilmente ante la pregunta descarada, asintió de todos modos.

-Para mí también -jaló de su brazo para acercarla más, quedando a dos cortos pasos de distancia -Si se sintió bien, y los dos sabemos muy bien que ninguno siente nada por el otro, ¿por qué detenerse? -acortó un paso -Ninguno saldría lastimado.

Ambos eran demasiado egoístas como para querer esto...

-¿Prometes que no saldré lastimada? -sinceramente, habló antes de darse cuenta de lo que iba a preguntar; deseó haberse percatado antes y mantenerse callada. Le avergonzaba lo vulnerable que sonó.

...Pero eso estaba bien con ambos.

-Lo prometo -aseguró.

Usualmente evitaba hacer promesas, no era bueno con ellas. Pero estaba completamente consciente de que la morena no sentía nada por él al igual que él tampoco por ella, quizás lo que sentían por el otro no iba más allá que una simple amistad. Mientras no haya sentimientos, no había motivos para salir lastimados.

Ichigo agradeció mentalmente que su padre esté en alguna reunión de médicos y sus hermanas en la casa de alguna amiga y dio el último paso que los separaba.

Rukia no lo detuvo cuando levantó su rostro por el mentón y la besó de nuevo.

* * *

-¿De vuelta no vendrás a almorzar con nosotros Ichigo? -llamó Keigo cuando se percató de cómo el pelinaranja trataba de escabullirse fuera del salón sin ser notado apenas sonó el timbre que marcaba el comienzo de la hora del almuerzo.

-No -respondió él, sin prestarle atención.

-¡¿A dónde vas?! -exigió saber el castaño -¡Hace tiempo que ya no almuerzas más con nosotros! -recriminó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mizuiro se paró junto al castaño, la caja de almuerzo en su mano y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, ignorando completamente el lloriqueo de su compañero.

-¿Vas a almorzar con Kuchiki?

No hacía falta responder, ya casi todos lo sabían, su silencio sólo lo confirmó aún más.

-¿Estás saliendo con ella? -esta vez habló Uryu.

Ichigo frenó, a pocos metros de distancia de la puerta. Se giró hacia su pequeño grupo de amigos, todos lo miraban atentos.

Se revolvió el cabello con exasperación.

La verdad era que no era ningún secreto que ahora pasaba prácticamente todo su tiempo libre con Rukia, ninguno de los dos se había molestado por ocultarlo, y los demás estudiantes no demoraron nada en llenar los pasillos del instituto de rumores que los vinculaban. Le sorprendía que sus amigos hubieran esperado todo este tiempo para demandar explicaciones, pero de todos modos deseó que hubieran aguardado más.

-Sí.

No había razones para negarlo.

Era verdad.

Quizás sin sentimientos de por medio, pero estaban saliendo.

Orihime, quien se había sorprendido ante la pregunta de Ishida, se sorprendió mucho más por la respuesta positiva. Observó al pelinaranja marcharse, un pequeño cosquilleo nada agradable en la boca del estómago.

-¡Traela a almorzar un día con nosotros, la queremos conocer! -exclamó Mizuiro.

Rukia, que lo había estado esperando de pie y con la espalda apoyada en la pared frente a la puerta de su aula, sonrió socarronamente cuando salió.

Los gritos y el llanto de Keigo porque un impotente como Ichigo haya conseguido novia antes que él resonaban por el pasillo.

-Interesantes amigos -se burló.

Ichigo resopló y se acercó para tomarla de la muñeca.

-Al menos tengo amigos -refutó, comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras para ir a la azotea, jalandola del brazo para alejarse rápido de los gritos de Keigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -demandó -Yo también tengo amigos.

-¿Si? ¿Quién?

Los demás estudiantes los veían pasar, cotilleando en murmullos entre ellos.

-Renji -aseguró la morena.

En ese momento, Ichigo rememoró haberla visto una vez charlando con un chico pelirrojo en uno de los descansos que había ido a buscarla. Los dos se veían tan cómodos y relajados hablando y riendo entre ellos, que no se había atrevido a entrar al salón a buscarla y simplemente se había dado vuelta y regresó con sus amigos. Aún no entendía porqué hizo eso.

-Ese solo, ¿nadie más?

La morena pareció pensarlo, pero al final no pudo dar con nadie. Con un suspiro y apartando el rostro hacia un costado para ocultar el sonrojo, se dio por vencida.

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos, sin dejar de caminar.

Ella no lo había mencionado.

Pero eso no lo molesto, de esa manera era más conveniente. Estaba bien.

* * *

Presionó su cuerpo contra el pequeño de ella, empujándola contra la puerta de su habitación. Agachó su rostro hasta el suyo, teniendo que encorvarse pronunciadamente para hacerlo.

-¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar? -susurró, comenzando a besar su cuello.

Rukia hizo un puño su camisa, agarrándolo por el pecho e inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado para permitirle más acceso.

-Hasta donde tú quieras.

Ichigo rió sarcásticamente y se apartó de ella, sólo lo necesario para poder verla a los ojos.

-Eso no es una respuesta.

-Sí que lo es -contradijo ella rápidamente.

Retrocedió un paso.

-Eres virgen, ¿no?

Rukia sintió sus mejillas calentarse por la manera tan directa y desvergonzada en la que lo preguntó, pero aún así no apartó la mirada. Asintió.

Ichigo se lo esperaba, era muy fácil de asumir si hasta hace unas semanas no había dado su primer beso. Tomó su mano y entrelazo los dedos, tiró de ella por la habitación hasta hacerla caer en la cama y se posicionó encima suyo.

-Entonces no iremos muy lejos -comentó, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, la morena se aferró a su espalda -No pienso quitarte tu virginidad.

-No me molestaría que lo hicieras -susurró, buscando sus labios -Quiero que lo hagas -y unió sus bocas en un beso lujurioso. _-"¿Después de todo sería como si fuese Kaien, no?"-_

-No lo haré -sentenció el pelinaranja, empujó contra el colchón cuando ella se quiso incorporar y la hizo abrir la boca para hundir su lengua profundo en su cavidad oral.

Cerró los ojos.

Con manos apresuradas le desabrochó los botones de la camisa del uniforme y comenzó a masajear sus pechos.

Rukia se percató del pequeño milisegundo en que él pareció congelarse al sentir su pecho. Recordó a la pelinaranja que había visto aquel día que lo conoció, recordó su _gran delantera_ , y se sintió ligeramente avergonzada por no poder cumplir con sus expectativas. También cayó en el detalle de que en ningún momento de los que estuvieron, Ichigo abrió los ojos. Y tampoco pasó por alto el pequeño murmullo que se le escapó, contra su cuello mientras frotaba su entrepierna contra su muslo: _"Orihime"_.

Pero eso no le molestó, de esa manera era más conveniente. Estaba bien.

Después de todo, ese era el acuerdo que habían hecho el día que decidieron empezar con esta relación. Cuando los dos estaban juntos, podían fantasear y hacer de cuenta que el otro era la persona que realmente querían que fuesen.

Ambos eran demasiado egoístas para querer esto… pero eso estaba bien con ambos.

De esa manera, por unos momentos se sentían más cerca de la persona que querían; de esa manera, por unos momentos no se sentían tan vacíos.

* * *

 **Veo este capítulo como algo más introductorio a lo que va a ir la historia más que todo, aparte de que deja ver un poco más de lo que hay en las cabecitas de Ichigo y Rukia.**

 **Que se terminen las introducciones de la historia así empieza el drama (?**

 **Muchasmuchas gracias** **a:** **L3onn, Tryndamer95, Lauris1562 y MargoM. Sus reviews hacen que le den ganas a mi vaguez de ponerse a escribir (? corazonescorazones para ustedes ;*  
**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier opinión es más que bienvenida :D**

 _ **~Louchette.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto" _\- Porque agregar a favoritos o alertas y no dejar comentarios, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo-_**

* * *

 **Deseos de escorias.**

" _Tell me we both matter, don't we?"_

 _ **-Running up that hill, Kate Bush.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Tres:**

 _Se detuvo frente al espejo de cuerpo entero en su habitación, aferrándose a la toalla que cubría su cuerpo desnudo. Las gotas de agua caían de su cabello y se deslizaban por su nuca, por sus hombros y espalda, hasta ahogarse en la tela que la envolvía. Clavó sus ojos en los violáceos del reflejo, y dejó caer la toalla._

 _Analizó su cuerpo desde los pies hasta la cabeza, examinando cada detalle._

 _No era alta, muy a su pesar era bastante baja de hecho, pero lo recompensaba con piernas largas y torneadas; una de las características que siempre le habían agradado más de sí de su físico. Recorrió con ambas manos su estómago plano hasta que cada una quedará a cada lado de su cintura; al cabo de unos segundos, llegó a la conclusión de que quizás era demasiado delgada._

 _Subió la vista hasta llegar a sus pechos y con sus palmas los aplastó contra sí, agarrandolos con un poco más de brusquedad de lo que debería._

 _Pechos pequeños, muy pequeños._

 _Nunca le había molestado ni se había preocupado por su apariencia ni el tamaño de sus senos pero…_

 _Los rostros de Miyako y Orihime soslayaron en su mente. Ambas mujeres eran muy diferentes a ellas. Eran dueñas de figuras mucho más altas, esbeltas, curvilíneas, y provocativas que ella._

 _Nunca le había molestado ni se había preocupado por su apariencia ni el tamaño de sus senos, siempre se sintió cómoda con ella misma; pero…_

 _Empezaba a sentirse acomplejada._

 _Nunca le había molestado ni se había preocupado por su apariencia ni el tamaño de sus senos, siempre se sintió cómoda con ella misma y con cómo lucía, nunca se planteó el hecho de si resultaba atrayente para otras personas; pero..._

 _Con Miyako eran obvias las razones por las que la mujer la hacía sentirse inhibida; después de todo, en sólo unas semanas había logrado capturar la atención del hombre que ella había estado tratando de atraer desde hace años ya._

 _Con Orihime, se debía a su relación con el Kurosaki._

 _Aunque en lo personal se distanciara en muchos aspectos, en lo físico él era muy parecido a Kaien. Si se lo proponía, no sería difícil engañar a su mente y pretender que era Shiba quien la tocaba cuando estaban juntos._

 _Ese había sido el propósito por el que su noviazgo comenzó. Rellenar sus vacíos con el otro y fingir que eran quien realmente deseaban tener en sus brazos._

 _A pesar de que ella tendría esa tarea mucho más sencilla, con la excepción de las primeras veces, no pensaba en Kaien cuando estaba con él. Seguía tan enamorada del Shiba como siempre, pero algo la incomodaba al intentar imaginar que era él cuando era otro con quien estaba compartiendo la cama. Simplemente no iba con ella. Pero no lo decía nada al pelinaranja. Él quería que ambos siguieran con ese juego._

 _Estaba segura que esa era su manera en la que se aseguraba que ninguna clase de sentimientos se entrometieran entre ellos._

 _Ya hacían dos meses y medio de que empezaron a salir, y aunque de manera muy gradual, las ocasiones en las que al Kurosaki se le escapaba en un suave murmullo el nombre de Inoue fueron disminuyendo, estaba al tanto de que aún pensaba en la pelinaranja cada vez que estaban juntos._

 _Quería que para Ichigo fuera tan fácil como lo era para ella. Sin embargo, era el extremo opuesto de lo que era Inoue._

 _Quizás por eso el pelinaranja se negaba tan vehemente a llevar las cosas más allá._

 _Ambos ya se habían hecho familiares con el cuerpo del otro. No eran pocas las veces que cuando estaban a solas en la casa del Kurosaki, sin importar donde estén, terminaran en una sesión intensa de besos y acariciando al otro._

 _Ichigo le había enseñado lo placentero que podía llegar a ser el sexo, así como le había enseñado cómo complacer a un hombre._

 _Sabían cómo le gustaba al otro ser besado, sabían dónde tocar y lamer el cuerpo contrario para lograr leves gruñidos y gemidos, sabían cuál era el punto débil y qué hacer para volver loco al otro cuando se masturbaban mutuamente o se practicaban sexo oral._

 _Sin embargo, nunca habían llegado a tener sexo en sí. El Kurosaki siempre se aseguraba de que las cosas no vayan más allá, se mantenía firme en su decisión de arrebatarle su virginidad._

 _No lo entendía, después de todo en repetidas ocasiones le aseguró que ella estaba bien con eso. No era lo suficientemente romántica como para creer que la primera vez de una chica debería ser "especial"._

 _Desde su punto de vista, el sexo era sexo. Si le quería agregar ese "detalle especial" del que tanto hablan en libros por hacerlo con quien estaba enamorada en verdad, sería especial hacerlo con esa persona fuera en su primera vez o en su quinta o la que fuera. Después de todo, lo que influenciaba era la persona, no en qué número de vez tendría relaciones con él._

 _De todos modos, sin importar lo que dijera, el Kurosaki seguía rehusandose a hacerlo._

 _Tal vez porque era tanta la diferencia con Orihime, que por más que pensaba en la pelinaranja cuando estaba con ella, no deseaba hacerlo._

 _Nunca le había molestado ni se había preocupado por su apariencia ni el tamaño de sus senos, siempre se sintió cómoda con ella misma y con cómo lucía, nunca se planteó el hecho de si resultaba atrayente para otras personas; pero nunca antes se había sentido tan desplazada y con el deseo de llenar los zapatos de alguien._

 _Suspiró resignadamente y se alejó del espejo, dirigiéndose al armario a buscar algo que ponerse para la fiesta._

* * *

Inhaló profundamente, conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones para luego dejarlo salir de a poco mientras apoyaba los brazos sobre el marco de la ventana abierta en el pasillo del instituto, y recostaba su cabeza sobre estos. Cerró los ojos con lentitud y dejó que los sonidos de su alrededor: otros alumnos llegando, hablando con otros afuera o en los pasillos, los autos pasar, algún que otro graznido de pájaro; dejó que todo ensordecieran sus pensamientos.

Le gustaba el cambio de estar rodeada de ruidos, en lugar del silencio estridente de su solitario departamento.

Su conciencia comenzaba a dejarla lentamente.

No había logrado dormir bien anoche. Se había ensimismado leyendo mangas hasta tarde para distraerse de el cosquilleo desagradable que sentía en su pecho luego de la decepción que se había llevado en la cena.

Repentinamente, una mano cayó sobre su cabeza, sobresaltandola. Abrió los ojos de golpe y giró rápidamente. Rukia frunció el ceño mientras sentía como su amigo pelirrojo le revolvía el cabello juguetonamente, sonriéndole divertido.

-¿Qué diría el gran Byakuya Kuchiki si viera su hermana quedándose dormida en medio del pasillo de la escuela?

-No digas tonterías Renji -tomó su brazo y lo apartó con algo de brusquedad -No estaba dormida.

 _Casi_ lo había estado, pero él no necesitaba saber eso.

Abarai amplió su mueca socarrona.

-¡Vaya! ¿así que todavía recuerdas mi nombre? -exclamó con sarcasmo -Creí que en todo este tiempo sin vernos, ya te lo habrías olvidado.

La morena pusó los ojos en blanco y cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho.

-Te veo todos los días.

Renji copió su gesto.

-¿Te refieres a cuando me cruzas por los pasillos todos los días? -con sorna -Sabés a lo que me refiero.

Y lo sabía.

Renji era su mejor amigo, su único amigo. Era un año mayor que ella así que estaban en cursos distintos pero antes, acostumbraban a pasar la mayoría de los recesos y almuerzos juntos, iba a su casa a menudo al igual que él venía a la suya.

Costumbre que cambió drásticamente cuando comenzó su noviazgo con Ichigo ya que los recesos pasó a compartirlos con él, y casi siempre se iba con él a su casa al finalizar las clases.

Quedó abstraída observando el rostro de su amigo.

Recién en ese momento que volvía a tenerlo frente a ella, con su escandalosa alegría, se percató de lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

-Deberíamos volver a almorzar juntos alguno de estos días -propuso.

-¿Crees que tu novio, el cabeza de zanahoria, dejará que te despegues de él por una hora? -la ironía presente en su voz.

-Es mi novio, no mi dueño -contestó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Abarai río débilmente y se acercó a ella, envolviendo sus hombros con uno de sus brazos, la empujó para que empezara a caminar junto a él.

-Sólo dime cuando -habló con cariño -Ahora vamos que sino llegaremos tarde a la primera clase.

Rukia se dejó llevar con facilidad, escuchando el parloteo sin sentido del pelirrojo. Volvió levemente la cara en dirección a su amigo y curvó ligeramente sus labios hacia arriba ante la mueca alegre que no abandonaba el rostro del pelirrojo, sin importar cuanto hablase. En verdad lo había extrañado.

Se despidieron en el pasillo en el que tenían que separarse para ir cada uno a sus respectivas aulas y continúo su camino, avanzando distraídamente y sin ver realmente por dónde iba.

Chocó con alguien antes de que pudiera darse cuenta.

-Con lo baja que eres, ya es difícil para que las otras personas alcancemos a distinguirte en nuestro campo de visión; deberías fijarte más en tu camino así no tropiezas con otros todo el tiempo -se burló él, con su usual picardía.

No tuvo que alzar la cabeza para saber quién era, reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio. Clavó la vista en sus zapatos negros. De igual manera, también reconoció la delicada risa que resonó luego de aquel comentario. Con resentimiento, echó un rápido ojeada a los zapatos femeninos detenidos junto a los de él.

Desvió su camino y se dispuso a pasar por su lado sin responder ni dirigirles una mirada. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar más de dos pasos, Kaien reaccionó a tiempo para detenerla al atrapar su codo.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó extrañado.

Conocía a la pequeña Kuchiki y ella nunca dejaría pasar una burla así como así. Y en especial, nunca lo había ignorado de esa manera. Siempre se mostraba alegre con él, a su manera.

La morena tiró de su extremidad para zafarse de su agarre y buscó en su mochila una de las cajas de almuerzo que había traído consigo ese día, extendiéndola al Shiba hasta que golpeó ligeramente contra su pecho.

-Pensé que sería un desperdicio tirar todo lo que me sobró de ayer, así que decidí prepararte un bentou también -retrocedió varios pasos apenas el moreno, todavía confundido por su comportamiento, tomó el recipiente -Después de todo, había comprado toda esa comida ya que supuestamente ibas a venir a cenar -se encogió de hombros -, de cualquier modo iba a ser para ti.

Antes de que alguno de los profesores pudiera reaccionar, hizo una pequeña reverencia y corrió a su salón.

Ichigo observó la figura de la pequeña Kuchiki desaparecer al ingresar a su salón, regresó la vista a la pareja y distinguió claramente el momento en que el maestro Shiba comprendió a lo que la morena se refería cuando sus ojos se dilataron.

El día de ayer, a diferencia de la mayoría, Rukia se había marchado temprano de su casa ya que Kaien le había prometido que iría a visitarla y comer con ella a la noche. Había intentado fingir que el suceso no era gran cosa, pero se dio cuenta con facilidad que estaba ansiosa y contenta por eso. La había acompañado a hacer las compras, que terminó siendo montones de comida precalentada. Detalle por el que se dio cuenta que ella no tenía la menor idea sobre cocina; momentáneamente se había preguntado cómo hacía para mantenerse tan delgada si todo con lo que se alimentaba era porquerías; por lo menos hasta que comenzó a ir a su casa y comía lo que preparaba Yuzu.

Finalmente, parecía ser que Kaien había olvidado su promesa.

El rostro alegre de la morena atravesó su mente.

Regresó su atención y continuó con su camino, guardando las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de su uniforme.

Se podía imaginar con facilidad a Rukia sola en su inmenso departamento, esperando sentada en la mesa con los dos platos de comida intactos y fríos. Lo animada que había estado durante el día olvidado por completamente en una esquina de la habitación.

Apretó los puños, el rencor burbujeando en su interior para con el profesor Shiba.

* * *

-¿Cómo fue tu primera vez?

Casi escupe el jugo que había estado tomando hasta ese momento ante la repentina pregunta de la Kuchiki. Volteó a ver a la aludida, sentada a su lado, la espalda apoyada contra las rejas que rodeaban la azotea, y la cabeza echada hacia atrás admirando el cielo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Ella se inclinó hacia delante, bajando la vista hasta posarla en los ojos mieles.

-De tu primera vez -respondió con obviedad.

Ichigo abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin saber bien qué decir.

Rukia suspiró frustrada.

-Es evidente que no eres virgen, simplemente quiero saber como fue -encogiéndose de hombros.

Notando que tenía aquel brillo en los ojos, el cual ya conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que su curiosidad no quede satisfecha, chasqueó la lengua y se revolvió el cabello con una mano.

-Supongo que fue como todas las demás primeras veces -en su voz un ligero temblor dubitativo -No sé qué quieres que te diga.

-¿Fue con una chica? -sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ladina cuando recibió una mirada furiosa -¿De este instituto? -el pelinaranja exhaló de manera resignada para luego asentir -¿Es de tu curso?

-Terminó la preparatoria el año pasado.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer la siguiente pregunta, la puerta se abrió repentinamente.

El Kurosaki frunció el ceño cuando sus amigos entraron y se acercaron a ellos, sentándose de manera que formaran una pequeña ronda mientras no dejaban de conversar entre sí.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacen aquí?

-Vamos Ichigo, solamente queremos volver a tener un almuerzo todos juntos -respondió Tatsuki, dándole un gran mordisco a su sándwich.

-Además, llevamos tiempo diciendo que queríamos conocer a Kuchiki -aportó Ishida, acomodándose los lentes con una mano y la otra extendiéndola hacia la pequeña morena a un lado de su amigo -Uryu Ishida, un gusto.

Y cuando ella estaba por estrechar su mano, alguien _aulló_ escandalosamente y se puso de pie frente a ella.

-¡Rukia! -gritó un castaño, dramáticas lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas -Eres una de las estudiantes más sexys de todo el instituto, ¡¿cómo es que terminaste siendo novia de alguien como él?! -demandó, señalando acusadoramente al pelinaranja -¡Es injusto!

-Injusta será la golpiza que te de sino te callas de una buena vez, Keigo.

Y cuando Asano siguió chillando incoherencias, haciendo caso omiso de su advertencia, estuvo apunto de levantarse para cumplir con su amenaza cuando un ligero susurro lo frenó en su lugar.

-Así que ella es Rukia -habló Inoue, contemplando atentamente a la morena -Es muy bonita -agregó, pasando su vista hacia el pelinaranja.

Removiendose nervioso en su lugar, él sólo atinó a responder con una silenciosa y vacilante sonrisa, para luego huir de su mirada y enfocarse en la morena que estaba siendo hostigada con pregunta por Keigo mientras Mizuiro no dejaba de coquetearle, como usualmente hacía con la mayoría de las mujeres.

Orihime se detuvo a analizar una vez más a la novia de su amigo antes de reír tontamente a algo que Tatsuki había dicho y ella no alcanzó a oír.

* * *

Su corazón estaba dividido en dos.

Amaba a dos personas al mismo tiempo, y para aquellos que decían que algo así no era posible, sí lo era.

Ella lo podía asegurar con firmeza.

Tal vez no amaba a ambos con la misma intensidad, tal vez amaba a uno más que a otro; pero eso no era lo que importaba. Estaba enamorada de los dos, y sufría por los dos con la misma magnitud que el estar enamorado implicaba.

Orihime inspiró profundamente, observando a Ichigo y Rukia caminar juntos por el pasillo un par de metros más adelante.

Tenía bien asumido quienes eran de los que se había enamorado, y ninguno de ellos era el Kurosaki. Estaba al tanto de eso, así como también estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de él hacia ella.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer?

Lo consideraba su mejor amigo. Era alguien en quien siempre podía confiar, era alguien a quien siempre podría recurrir no importa qué. Eran muy buenos amigos.

Era alguien que siempre estaba ahí para ella.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer?

Incluso para hacerla sentir amada cuando lo único que sentía era el desagradable sentimiento de ser usada por aquél que apreciaba, cuando lo único que sentía era el desagradable sentimiento de ser rechazada en silencio todos los días. El amor del pelinaranja no reemplazaba definitivamente el cariño que ansiaba de aquellos dos, pero sí lo hacía de manera momentánea.

Alguien atrapó su muñeca y la hizo detenerse abruptamente. Volteandose, se encontró con la mirada calculadora de Uryu y entendió la clara advertencia que sus ojos le enviaban a través de los anteojos.

Él era uno de los que amaba, él era quien la rechaza todos los días en silencio.

Apartó el rostro y se deslizó su mano fuera de la de él.

Él era uno por los cuales buscaba consuelo en los sentimientos de Ichigo.

No lo correspondía al pelinaranja, lo sabía muy bien.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

Le gustaba sentirse amada, no importaba que no era por ninguna de las personas que ella deseaba. El sentirse amado, puramente amado, era un sentimiento hermoso.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

Lo admitía.

Era alguien egoísta, desesperada por no sentirse sola.

Entrecerró los ojos, fijando la vista en la nueva pareja de la que ahora todos los estudiantes rumoreaban.

Una suave punzada se instaló en su pecho al observar la manera en que el pelinaranja trataba a Rukia, la manera en que la veía.

Había estado tanto tiempo sintiéndose dueña de sus sentimientos, que en ningún momento se planteó la posibilidad de que otra se los quitará.

Lo reconocía.

Era injusto para él.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Por que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar al amor que él poseía por ella.

* * *

-Hoy no podré ir a tu casa -le informó mientras caminaban por las tranquilas calles luego de que las clases hayan terminado por ese día -Tengo que hacer algunas compras, y quiero terminar algunos deberes antes de ir a la fiesta de Mizuiro.

-¿Vas a ir? -cuestionó sorprendido.

Sinceramente, no creía que a Rukia le agradaran esos ambientes.

-Kojima y Asano me hicieron prometer que iría -agitando una mano en el aire para restarle importancia -Además, nunca he ido a una. Me intriga un poco -alzó la vista hacia él -¿Tú no irás?

No, no tenía planeado hacerlo. Porque no tenía muchas ganas y porque había oído a Inoue murmurar que tal vez estaría Ulquiorra. Estaba consciente de lo que podría suceder entre esos dos y había preferido no exponerse a la posibilidad de presenciar, _una vez más_ , algo como eso.

Echó un vistazo a la Kuchiki.

Ella no tenía muchos amigos, ¿con quién estaría si él no iba? Quizás asistirá aquel pelirrojo con el que a veces la encontraba hablando en los corredores; sin embargo, por alguna razón, no le agradó la idea de que estuviera sola con él tanto tiempo, en ese tipo de ambientes donde la mayoría, impulsados por el alcohol, dejaban la vergüenza y el recato de lado.

Se planteó la idea.

Y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que si iba con ella, no le molestaba lo que pudiese llegar a hacer Orihime. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que quería ir con ella.

Justificó eso con el hecho de que le gustaba, se sentía cómodo, el estar con Rukia.

Afirmó con la cabeza ante la atenta mirada violácea y se detuvo cuando llegaron a la esquina en la que se separarían para ir cada uno a sus casas.

-¿Quieres que te pase a buscar?

Ella negó.

-Puedo ir sola, no está muy lejos la casa de Mizuiro -dándose la vuelta hacia él -Te veo allí -se despidió y poniéndose de puntitas de pie, se estiró hasta alcanzar su rostro y darle un rápido beso.

* * *

Se detuvo frente al espejo de cuerpo entero en su habitación, aferrándose a la toalla que cubría su cuerpo desnudo. Las gotas de agua caían de su cabello y se deslizaban por su nuca, por sus hombros y espalda, hasta ahogarse en la tela que la envolvía. Clavó sus ojos en los violáceos del reflejo, y dejó caer la toalla.

Analizó su cuerpo desde los pies hasta la cabeza, examinando cada detalle.

No era alta, muy a su pesar era bastante baja de hecho, pero lo recompensaba con piernas largas y torneadas; una de las características que siempre le habían agradado más de sí de su físico. Recorrió con ambas manos su estómago plano hasta que cada una quedará a cada lado de su cintura; al cabo de unos segundos, llegó a la conclusión de que quizás era demasiado delgada.

Subió la vista hasta llegar a sus pechos y con sus palmas los aplastó contra sí, agarrandolos con un poco más de brusquedad de lo que debería.

Pechos pequeños, muy pequeños.

Nunca le había molestado ni se había preocupado por su apariencia ni el tamaño de sus senos pero…

Los rostros de Miyako y Orihime soslayaron en su mente. Ambas mujeres eran muy diferentes a ellas. Eran dueñas de figuras mucho más altas, esbeltas, curvilíneas, y provocativas que ella.

Nunca le había molestado ni se había preocupado por su apariencia ni el tamaño de sus senos, siempre se sintió cómoda con ella misma; pero…

Empezaba a sentirse acomplejada.

Nunca le había molestado ni se había preocupado por su apariencia ni el tamaño de sus senos, siempre se sintió cómoda con ella misma y con cómo lucía, nunca se planteó el hecho de si resultaba atrayente para otras personas; pero...

Con Miyako eran obvias las razones por las que la mujer la hacía sentirse inhibida; después de todo, en sólo unas semanas había logrado capturar la atención del hombre que ella había estado tratando de atraer desde hace años ya.

Con Orihime, se debía a su relación con el Kurosaki.

Aunque en lo personal se distanciara en muchos aspectos, en lo físico él era muy parecido a Kaien. Si se lo proponía, no sería difícil engañar a su mente y pretender que era Shiba quien la tocaba cuando estaban juntos.

Ese había sido el propósito por el que su noviazgo comenzó. Rellenar sus vacíos con el otro y fingir que eran quien realmente deseaban tener en sus brazos.

A pesar de que ella tendría esa tarea mucho más sencilla, con la excepción de las primeras veces, no pensaba en Kaien cuando estaba con él. Seguía tan enamorada del Shiba como siempre, pero algo la incomodaba al intentar imaginar que era él cuando era otro con quien estaba compartiendo la cama. Simplemente no iba con ella. Pero no lo decía nada al pelinaranja. Él quería que ambos siguieran con ese juego.

Estaba segura que esa era su manera en la que se aseguraba que ninguna clase de sentimientos se entrometieran entre ellos.

Ya hacían dos meses y medio de que empezaron a salir, y aunque de manera muy gradual, las ocasiones en las que al Kurosaki se le escapaba en un suave murmullo el nombre de Inoue fueron disminuyendo, estaba al tanto de que aún pensaba en la pelinaranja cada vez que estaban juntos.

Quería que para Ichigo fuera tan fácil como lo era para ella. Sin embargo, era el extremo opuesto de lo que era Inoue.

Quizás por eso el pelinaranja se negaba tan vehemente a llevar las cosas más allá.

Ambos ya se habían hecho familiares con el cuerpo del otro. No eran pocas las veces que cuando estaban a solas en la casa del Kurosaki, sin importar donde estén, terminaran en una sesión intensa de besos y acariciando al otro.

Ichigo le había enseñado lo placentero que podía llegar a ser el sexo, así como le había enseñado cómo complacer a un hombre.

Sabían cómo le gustaba al otro ser besado, sabían dónde tocar y lamer el cuerpo contrario para lograr leves gruñidos y gemidos, sabían cuál era el punto débil y qué hacer para volver loco al otro cuando se masturbaban mutuamente o se practicaban sexo oral.

Sin embargo, nunca habían llegado a tener sexo en sí. El Kurosaki siempre se aseguraba de que las cosas no vayan más allá, se mantenía firme en su decisión de arrebatarle su virginidad.

No lo entendía, después de todo en repetidas ocasiones le aseguró que ella estaba bien con eso. No era lo suficientemente romántica como para creer que la primera vez de una chica debería ser "especial".

Desde su punto de vista, el sexo era sexo. Si le quería agregar ese "detalle especial" del que tanto hablan en libros por hacerlo con quien estaba enamorada en verdad, sería especial hacerlo con esa persona fuera en su primera vez o en su quinta o la que fuera. Después de todo, lo que influenciaba era la persona, no en qué número de vez tendría relaciones con él.

De todos modos, sin importar lo que dijera, el Kurosaki seguía rehusandose a hacerlo.

Tal vez porque era tanta la diferencia con Orihime, que por más que pensaba en la pelinaranja cuando estaba con ella, no deseaba hacerlo.

Nunca le había molestado ni se había preocupado por su apariencia ni el tamaño de sus senos, siempre se sintió cómoda con ella misma y con cómo lucía, nunca se planteó el hecho de si resultaba atrayente para otras personas; pero nunca antes se había sentido tan desplazada y con el deseo de llenar los zapatos de alguien.

Suspiró resignadamente y se alejó del espejo, dirigiéndose al armario a buscar algo que ponerse para la fiesta.

* * *

Se estremeció al sentir aquel aliento chocar contra su oreja y unos brazos envolvieron su cintura, jalandola hasta que sólo quedarán escasos centímetros de distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Aquellos ojos miel la miraron con intensidad. Aquellos ojos miel que a pesar de conocerlos hace sólo un par de meses, había aprendido a leer las emociones a través de estos rápidamente.

Desde el primer instante habían logrado comunicarse.

Ichigo analizó con detalle su rostro, de arriba a abajo, hasta detenerse en sus labios. No la hizo esperar mucho antes de lanzarse a apresarlos con los suyos.

La multitud que había en la sala de Mizuiro bailando, pasando el rato con amigos, no dejaba de empujarlos al uno contra el otro, provocando que se acercarán aún más.

Sin importarle que estaban rodeados de montones de sus compañeros del instituto, y que seguro muchos los estaban viendo, Ichigo la besó tan apasionadamente como acostumbraba. Dirigió una de sus manos hacia su cuello e hizo presión, profundizando el contacto.

Le gustaban los besos de Rukia. A pesar de que había aprendido a hacerlo hacía no mucho, era muy buena en la materia. Sabía cómo estrechar la lengua contra la suya para obtener más escalofríos, y de qué manera ladear su cabeza para que él pudiera adentrarse en su cavidad tanto como lo deseaba y sus narices no se chocaran, evitando que la respiración se les acabará más rápido.

Sus besos eran como ella, tenían el mismo carácter. Demandantes, a veces un poco mandones; pero al mismo tiempo, entregaba mucho de sí en el acto.

Le gustaban los besos de la enana. Demasiado.

Tuvieron que romper el contacto cuando alguien chocó fuertemente contra la espalda del Kurosaki, provocando que trastabillara hacia delante y casi cayera sobre ella si no fuera porque logró recuperar el equilibrio a tiempo y la estuviera sosteniendo firmemente de la cintura. Se giró para ver quien había sido el culpable pero no supo distinguir quién había sido entre todas las personas. Bufó molesto y se volvió hacia la morena, inclinándose hasta quedar a la altura de su oreja para que lo pudiera escuchar por sobre el sonido de la estridente música.

-¡Iré a buscar algo para beber, ¿te quedas con Chad y los demás? Vuelvo enseguida!

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente para poder verla, ella asintió con la cabeza. La tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia donde estaban sus amigos a unos pocos metros de distancia a su derecha. Haciéndole una seña a Sado para que cuidara a la pequeña Kuchiki, se dirigió a la cocina, esperando que aún quedará algo que pudieran tomar.

-¡Al fin! -gritó escandalosamente Asano.

-Todos queríamos que vinieras para poder conocerte pero Ichigo te monopoliza casi por completo -comentó con su sonrisa coqueta Kojima.

Rukia sintió sus mejillas calentarse y rió, sin saber con precisión qué otra cosa hacer.

-Ustedes dos si que no pierden el tiempo, ¿eh Kuchiki? -con una sonrisa ligeramente burlona, Arisawa palmeó su espalda.

Orihime, quien había permanecido completamente callada desde que la morena se unió al grupo, tomó la mano de su mejor amiga y tiró de ella.

-¡Vamos a bailar Tatsuki! -gritó alegremente, llevándosela antes de que pudiera decir algo.

El grupo observó a ambas jóvenes perderse entre la multitud alejarse, dejando que el ambiente se llenará de tensión. Durante toda la noche, Inoue había ignorado y se había marchado con alguna excusa en cada una de las oportunidades que Rukia se había sumado al grupo. Haciéndolo notable para la morena como para los demás, quienes confundidos por la extraña actitud de la pelinaranja, no sabían cómo actuar.

Notando la incomodidad en la novia de su amigo, Chad apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-No le des mucha importancia -aportó Ishida, acomodándose los lentes -A Orihime le cuesta acostumbrarse un poco a los nuevos integrantes, eso es todo -mintió -Ya se le pasará.

La morena asintió con la cabeza, sin estar del todo segura aún.

* * *

-Vaya, hace tiempo que no te veo en una fiesta.

Ichigo alzó la cabeza de donde había estado agachado buscando una bebida en la heladera, topándose con las pupilas doradas de Senna, apoyada en la mesada junto a él. Ella le sonrió coquetamente y se puso de cuclillas a su lado, sin importarle en demasía que la corta falda que llevaba se subiera y mostrara un poco más de lo que debería.

-¿Puede ser porque es cierto el rumor de que te conseguiste una noviecita? -levantó una mano y recorrió lentamente su mentón con un dedo -¿El gran Kurosaki Ichigo en pareja?

El aludido maldijo en su interior.

Es verdad. Antes solía ir a toda fiesta que lo invitaban. Solía ir, emborracharse, y acostarse con alguna chica dispuesta.

Era su método de olvidarse por unos momentos de su fracaso amoroso. Hasta que conoció a Rukia, quien demostró ser un método más efectivo; y dejó de encontrar un motivo para seguir yendo a las fiestas.

Sin embargo..

Es verdad. Antes solía ir a toda fiesta que lo invitaban. Solía ir, emborracharse, y acostarse con alguna chica dispuesta. Y la mayoría de esas veces, aquella era Senna.

Observando sus ojos, distinguió el brillo de lujuria que ya se le hacía conocido después de tantas noches que habían compartido. Tragó grueso y se volvió al refrigerador, tratando de volver a enfocar su atención en lo que estaba haciendo previamente.

-Sí, es cierto -respondió fingiendo, sin lograrlo, indiferencia.

Ella se acercó a él, hasta que su nariz chocó contra su mejilla y la acarició con suavidad.

-Se me hace difícil de creer que seas un hombre fiel ahora -fue bajando el rostro hasta rozar su cuello entretanto acariciaba su pecho con una mano -Te gustaba disfrutar mucho de tu soltería -posó un delicado beso sobre su pulso.

Ichigo inhaló profundamente y contuvo el aire.

Mentiría si dijese que las atenciones que Senna le estaba propiciando no lo afectaban.

Maldita sea, que se estaba conteniendo hace tiempo.

Los encuentros que venía teniendo con Rukia, por más que lo dejarán satisfecho, no lo complacían del todo. Disfrutaba estar con ella, la deseaba, y tenían buena conexión en la cama. Lo saciaba, sí. Momentáneamente. No de la manera en que lo haría el sexo.

De hecho, lo hacía sentirse más necesitado.

Por más que ella le hubiese dicho en repetidas ocasiones que quería que sucediera, se seguía negando a quitarle su virginidad. Ni siquiera él mismo tenía claro sus razones.

La pelivioleta lo tomó de la mejilla y lo hizo girar en su dirección, sonrío pícaramente y lo besó.

Era diferente a los de la enana. Ella daba tanto como demandaba, eran una guerra los besos con ella; en cambio Senna se esforzaba en demasía en hacerlos lujuriosos y húmedos, en complacerlo solamente a él.

No pudo contener un gruñido cuando la sintió acariciar su erección por sobre su pantalón.

* * *

-¿Quieres bailar? -alguien ofreció cerca de su oído cuando intentaba regresar con Uryu y los demás luego de haber ido al baño.

Rukia se propuso ignorar al sujeto y seguir de largo pero este la sujetó de la cintura, impidiéndoselo.

-Suéltame -exigió, dándose la vuelta y encontrándose con un peliceleste.

Le resultó vagamente familiar y al cabo de unos instantes lo reconoció como alguien de la escuela. Del mismo año que Renji, distinta división.

-¡Yo te conozco! -exclamó él, sonriendo amplia y ladinamente -Eres del instituto, ¿no? -y cuando ella murmuró un "sí" con cierta reticencia, agregó -Eres la amiga de Abarai, ¿cierto? -esta vez no esperó contestación -Pues, si no me conoces, yo me llamo Grimmjow -afianzó más su agarre y la acercó más a su cuerpo -Siempre me has parecido muy linda.

-Suéltame -repitió, tratando de liberarse de sus manos sin mucho éxito.

Él la ignoró y siguió hablando como si nada. La Kuchiki, harta, estaba a punto de darle una patada en la pantorrilla para que la dejara cuando el sujeto se calló abruptamente. Levantó la mirada y lo encontró abstraído en algo más allá de ella, la boca abierta a mitad de una palabra se fue curvando lentamente.

-¿No he escuchado hablar de ti toda la semana porque te has convertido en la novia del Kurosaki? Creo haber oído a Renji mencionar algo también.

Confundida por su cambio repentino de tema, asintió.

Grimmjow señaló detrás suyo.

La morena buscó aquello que apuntaba y sus ojos se dilataron cuando distinguió a Ichigo subiendo las escaleras, una chica aferrada a su brazo y su cuello.

-¿Acaso terminaron o el hijo de puta te está colocando los cuernos delante de todo el instituto? -indago Jaegerjaquez.

Rukia no le prestó atención, seguía absorta viendo el camino por el que el pelinaranja había desaparecido acompañado de otra.

No era lo suficientemente ingenua como para creer que nada pasaría, y tal vez no tenía derecho de sentirse dolida como lo hacía, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en las que se basaba su noviazgo. Sin embargo, el vacío en su pecho era presente e imponente. El familiar sentimiento de decepción la ahogó por unos segundos.

Se percató que algunas personas comenzaban a echarle miradas de lástima y desconcierto.

Apretó los dientes.

-Kurosaki siempre fue un mujeriego, no deberías haberlo tomado en serio -pronunció el peliceslte contra su oreja para luego distanciarse y ofrecerle una botella -El alcohol cura las penas.

Sin pensarlo mucho, aceptó la bebida y tomó un largo trago. Arrugó el entrecejo al sentir como descendía por su garganta, quemando.

Y cuando Grimmjow le volvió a preguntar si quería bailar, simplemente dejó que la llevará consigo al medio de la sala. Dejó que pegara su cuerpo al suyo y que lo recorriera con las manos. Bebió más de la botella que compartían, sintiendo la tensión que repentinamente la había inundado abandonarla, comenzó a bromear y a reír con él. Al cabo de un par de canciones, correspondió con igual pasión cuando la besó con intensidad en medio del baile.

Y cuando Grimmjow la cogió de la mano y la guió hacia las escaleras y luego hacia uno de los cuartos, simplemente dejó que la llevará consigo.

Si Ichigo se negaba a quitarle su virginidad pero no tenía inconveniente en acostarse con otras, no había motivos por los que ella debería oponerse a alguien dispuesto a hacerlo.

Al fin y al cabo, hacía tiempo que estaba dispuesta y deseaba perderla.

El sexo era sexo.

Al fin y al cabo, su relación era diferente a las demás.

* * *

 **¡Feliz San Valentín! Traigo drama de regalo (?**

 **Me demoré muchísimo en actualizar, lo siento y pido perdónnn pero estos días vengo con muchísima inspiración para este fandom y está pareja así que trataré de aprovecharla lo más posible y avanzar tanto como pueda con los fics.**

 **No tuve tiempo de corregir este capítulo, así que perdón por las fallas que habrán encontrado.**

 **Y un pequeño detalle, sé que la escena de al principio se repite en mitad del capítulo. Está hecho a próposito. No sé porque me gustaba mucho la idea de empezar con esa escena y no por la parte de la escuela (? Lo aclaro por las dudas.**

 **Quiero destacar que aunque Ichigo y Rukia se relacionen con otros personajes, este fic es 100% IchiRuki.**

 **Muchasmuchas gracias de verdaaad a:** **DexterMadness31, Sherry uwu, Inverse L. Reena, Ryuuji- San, DLeonor, FlynnChan, shinny26, fel01, yurakawasagami, y Mary. De verdad lamento haberme demorado tanto y sepan que sus comentarios de verdad me impulsan así que gracias :D  
**

 **Nada más quiero decir un pequeño comentario. He leído mucho sobre lo abandonada que esta está pareja en el fandom debido al final del manga. El final arruinó todo bastante, sí, no se puede negar. Nos arruinó con el final del manga y no será cannon oficial pero tenemos casi todo el manga de momentos entre ellos dos, y no sólo un repentino y forzado final como terminó siendo con el IchiHime.**

 **Sólo eso quería decir~**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y sus opiniones me alientan muchísimo así que agradecería mucho si me la pudieran dejar!**

 _ **~Louchette.**_


End file.
